Solid-state storage devices, such as NAND-type flash memory devices, have predefined storage regions. During each write cycle, an empty erased storage region is written upon. When data is to be written to a previously stored file in a first storage region, the first storage region is erased and previously recorded file, along with additional data being added by the write operation, is written to a second unwritten upon or previously erased storage region. Such solid-state storage devices have an expected life of a limited number of write operations or cycles.